yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Harmony Force to the Rescue Part 1
Harmony Force to the Rescue Part 1 is the first episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Summary With Grogar and his Legion of Doom on the move, it's up to the Harmony Force Power Rangers to save the day. Plot One faithful day in Crystal Prep Academy One faithful day, Cadance is giving each of the students some spelling bee tests, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash got their A+. Meanwhile, Sunset Shimmer was begining to noitce about where Twilight and her friends go when the Harmony Force Rangers came. So, she went undercover just to make sure they didn't notice her. Ransik summoning and introducing Twilight and her friends Miss Gritta Later, Ransik called on Twilight and her friends to meet with him and the others at his base and introduced them Miss Gritta. And unaware, Sunset followed them. In Ransik's lair, Ransik explained that Grogar is on the move and so are Nightmare Moon, Daybraker, Sombra, Chrysalis, Ahuizotl, Tirek, the Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk, and Dark Princess Matter. And they've unleashed a new monster, Gavrio to take things over. So, Twilight and her friends prepare to stop him. Sunset discovered that Twilight and her friends were the Harmony Force Power Rangers and knew that Power Rangers had to keep their Identities a secret. So, she snuck out of Ransik's lair and make sure no one in the school gets hurt. Preparing to stop the villains The Harmony Force Rangers are out to stop Grogar and his Legion and Gaburio took action sending the Shadow Imps. Sunset Shimmer's determination Meanwhile, Sunset had alarmed everyone in Canterlot High that Grogar and his Legion were on the move and are going to take over the school, Nadira had to go undercover and vouched for Sunset Shimmer because she's telling the truth. So, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna evacuated the school and Nadira had to take Sunset to see Ransik. Sunset became a Ranger Supporter Soon, Nadira brought Sunset to Ransik after discovering the rangers identities. So, she took the oath of keeping the Power Rangers Identities a secret and became a supporter to the rangers. Harmony Rangers on the way! As Gavrio cause Caos at town, the Harmony Rangers were on their way to defeat him. Just as he was out numbered, Gavrio became giant sized by Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker's spell as he started causing the damage in town. Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Loyax *Dash *Notacon *Frax *Rico *Miss Gritta *Sunset Shimmer Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Dean Cadance *Flash Sentry *Derpy *Snowdrop Villains *Grogar *Nightmare Moon *Daybraker *Sombra *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Dark Princess Matter Foot Soldiers *Shadow Imps Monster *Gavrio Trivia *The story continues in Harmony Force to the Rescue Part 2. Transcript *Harmony Force to the Rescue Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225